Futur Amour
by skinnieminnie
Summary: In the future two very complicated people develop a very complicated relationship. Post RFB. SpikexFaye
1. Chapter 1

So I have an inkling desire to turn this into more than a one-shot =O ::GASP:: But I think I have a clear idea of where this is headed. But we'll see... Anyways this is POST RFB and although I personally think Spike died the end of the series, this is also a good alternative =D. So read. Tell me if you loved it, liked it, or hated it. I can't get anywhere if I don't have directions.

I don't own Cowboy Bebop...

* * *

Spike knew that everything Faye did was a performance. A loud obnoxious show, the lights red and yellow and green, flashing like the gaudy ones in Vegas. He knew that as soon as she walked in a room, bells and whistles would start going off to announce her presence. She'd walk in, her boots clacking annoyingly, her mouth spewing curses and shouts of how much she hated being on this goddamn ship. He knew it was all an act.

One night as he attempted to sleep, he'd heard it. It was barely audible even to his ears. But he'd seen and heard enough of it in his time to know that she was crying. Against his better judgment he sauntered on over to where the sound was coming from. And sure enough there she was. Faye Valentine in all her glory, sitting on the dirty kitchen floor. Her head resting on her knees, hands tangled in her violet silky hair. At first Spike thought she was wasted, she had to be or else she wouldn't be breaking down in the kitchen where _anyone_ could stumble upon her. Her sobs were quiet and she hiccupped ever now and then. He didn't know what to do, Spike wasn't the best at dealing with emotions especially those that weren't his. But he couldn't just leave her like that.

"You alright?" he asked after eons of staring like an idiot.

She stirred as if she hadn't heard him. Maybe she was too deep in her sadness that she _couldn't_ hear him. Something he knew all about.

"Faye? You ok?" and for some reason he couldn't remember why he was even bothering, she would probably just get up and call him an asshole or hit him and stomp off. But the way she raised her head and looked at him. Well he couldn't help but stare. Something about her current misery made her extremely beautiful in a fucked up kind of way. Maybe she reminded him of someone, he didn't know. Her face was clean of that increasingly bright make up she always wore, her bangs free, little hairs sticking to her face. Her eyes were wet and glassy, her face red and splotchy from all that crying, her lips pouting like a little kid. He then noticed just how tiny she actually was, for someone who was always flailing arms and limbs, screeching like there was no tomorrow, sitting there on the floor made her look like a child.

"I---I'm fine" she whimpered her lower lip trembling to stay put.

"Come on then, no use crying" he said stepping closer to her, Christ she really did look a kid, all wide eyed and innocent. He extended a hand towards her which she hesitantly took, helping her stand up.

"Thanks" she whispered and quickly left the kitchen. Leaving him in a foolish stupor. What the fuck had just happened?. He always knew women were weird, especially the ones with an attitude. But this really was too much. He went after her, following to her room.

"Faye?" he asked, lightly tapping on the door.

"Faye, come on open up" he heard the muted sounds of her bare feet padding towards the door. The door hissed open, revealing a desolate Faye Valentine. Apparently she'd decided to rid herself of that tiny get-up she called clothes, and Spike was pleasantly surprised to find her in black panties and one of his old t-shirts. And apparently she didn't give a damn who saw her, because currently she wasn't making an attempt to hide her panty-wearing ass.

"That's my shirt" he pointed out. She wore it well.

"I know- it's just when you left…"

"You ransacked my room?" he raised an eyebrow. She scowled and went to sit on her bed.

"What do you want Spike?" she sighed, "If you're here to make fun of me then you can just go to hell" she attempted to insult him, but it came out lacking that Valentine ardor she was so good at spewing.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" he admitted. And for the most part it was true, but really Spike just wanted to see what had caused the mighty Faye Valentine to cry. "You seemed pretty bad" he stared at her, watching the mask she always wore slowly crumble before his eyes. Jet had warned him that ever since her memories came flooding back, she just wasn't the same. 'Don't push her over the edge Spike' Jet had scolded, Jesus Christ he was acting all parental. Faye should come with a disclaimer. Caution! Handle with care.

She bit her lip "The coffee made me cry."

"What?" he asked incredulously, "The **coffee** made you cry?" Maybe it was time for Faye to visit a doctor, this wasn't healthy behavior.

She nodded, "My dad use to love the stuff" she was picking at the hem of his shirt; she looked nervous. "He use to drink it all the time… The smell reminded me of him" she said shakily. He walked towards the bed, understanding. He use to have the same shit happen to him all the time. A flash of blonde hair, or the smell of gardenias would make him pissy and moody the whole day.

"I don't know what to do" she was crying again, "I remember everything, but they're just memories…I can never go back to that anymore" her little shoulders shook with each sob, she was a little girl again. He sat next to her, and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his wiry arms around her tiny frame. He'd seen Mao do the same thing with his toddler granddaughter after she fell off a bike.

"Shh… It's ok" he soothed, running a hand along her back. Seeing her crying like that, made something inside him snap. She shouldn't be so fucked up like this. Once upon a time Faye had a father, a mother, and possibly siblings who loved her very much. She'd been a privileged girl with her whole life ahead of her; 'till fate screwed her over. And now she was stuck with two losers with enough problems to fill up a whole stadium. It wasn't fair, and even Spike had enough sense to know it.

She cried for a long time, periodically making remarks about how much she loved her daddy, and how she wished she hadn't turned out such a fuck up but gradually her sobs diminished. Making way for little sighs and hiccups, that reminded Spike too much of his kid sister. She was still nestled against his chest, her long legs folded against her body when he spoke again.

"You ok?" he asked for the millionth time, running his hand through her hair. It was almost shoulder length now, and felt like spun silk in his calloused hands. She nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, her big green eyes looking at him with all the vulnerability of a broken girl. And it took all the self-restraint Spike never knew he had to not kiss her silly. He shrugged, "I felt like being nice 's all" and again he was being truthful. The recent near-death experience was working wonders! Everyone should try it, it's cheaper than therapy.

"Thank you" she spoke softly, her unruly bangs covering her eyes. Quickly she lifted her head and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, he didn't fail to notice the way her cheeks blushed as she scrambled her way out of his lap. It was cute, and completely startling. Spike was beginning to like her even more. He made a move to stand up, but her hand swiftly made a grab at his wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere" he chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder. "I don't like sleeping in it" he said, pointing to his wrinkled suit. She let go, and he stood. Unbuttoning his shirt as he looked her over, his pretty little Faye. She probably didn't know it yet, but he was slowly sinking his teeth into her. It was only a matter of time before either would notice. His shirt slid off his arms dropping to the floor, his hand deftly unbuckled his belt; and he wondered how long it'd been since someone watched him undress. Too long, perhaps. His pants came off with great ease, leaving him in his gray boxers and undershirt. She moved towards the other end of the bed as he lay down, only to be brought up against him once he found the right position. Her breath was warm against his neck as he pulled the covers over both of them. Her eyes looking on curiously. Finally he settled peacefully, laying on his back; Faye against his chest. He closed his eyes and tried going to sleep, but of course she didn't. He could feel her eyes watching him.

"Go to sleep" he said, his voice groggy with sleep. Something in the way he said it, must have clicked; because just then she lay her head against him. Her breathing coming out evenly. Too bad he couldn't asleep anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

So shorter chapter. And I changed the rating to T since there's nothing really graphic going on. I see a couple of people read it... But no one reviewed.... . That's harsh.

* * *

Spike would be a complete asshole if he said he didn't find Faye attractive. And he'd be a bigger asshole if he denied any sort of feelings he might have towards her. It was pretty obvious to anyone who saw them together; even before his second death. Everywhere they went people would refer to them as a couple, and truth be told in the beginning Spike would get uppity and start mouthing off disagreements of their supposed relationship. Although it wasn't long before he gave up, going along with peoples assumptions. And now it was a whole different game, his past was gone and there was nothing he could hold on to. This was turning into one of those overblown dramatic soap-operas. He sighed, maybe he should think about it tomorrow. He turned towards the little flashing clock on Faye's beta player, it read three a.m.; not like it mattered, in space it made no difference.

Hours or minutes passed by… Spike wasn't sure. But it went by quickly, and he hadn't slept like that since he was a kid. It was quiet and cold. Yet the warm body beside him, kept him comfortable. He looked over, she was still fall asleep. Her violet hair covering half her face, he'd never seen her sleeping. She was so fucking beautiful. He was about to brush the hair off her face when he heard a noise outside in the hallway.

"Spike?!"

"Where the hell are you?!" it was the other roommate. Geez, great way to kill the mood Jet. Sighing and mumbling every curse word he knew, Spike rose from the inviting place Faye had set; the air was chilly and Jet's little morning wake-up call was pissing him off.

"Hey Spike!" came Jet's muffled voice. Spike hit the console effectively opening the door.

"Yo" Spike responded, leaning against the doorframe to Faye's bunk.

"What are you doing in Faye's…" he paused when he noticed Spike's clothes. Or rather lack of. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little, it would have been funny had Spike not been so pissed off.

"Relax, we just slept together" he said casually.

"What-- Don't tell me!" Jet waved a hand, dismissing Spike's explanation.

Spike rolled his eyes. "We didn't fuck. We fell asleep together" Spike didn't even bother to explain as to why he was in Faye's room in the first place, but he doubt Jet even cared.

"Listen I don't really care what you guys do in your spare time…" he lowered his voice, looking at Spike with the protective glare of an ex-cop. "But if you hurt her" he shook his head, "She's had enough of that". With a final look he turned and went on his way, leaving a stunned Spike behind. What the hell was going on? When did Jet start acting so damn caring towards Faye?. He turned to get back in bed but found Faye already awake.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, her voice still groggy. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her face.

"Jet was looking for me"

"Oh… he know you spent the night?" she asked tentatively. He nodded "Yeah", he bent at the waist, picking his slacks from the floor. "Does it bother you?" he asked, pulling the pants up his legs.

"No, but I think it would bother you" she confessed, her cat-like eyes sizing him up. She was testing him.

"Not at all" Spike said coolly. She needed to know the truth. The Spike who'd spent the night in her bed, was not the same Spike who died twice for another woman. But apparently it would take a whole lot more convincing than his little display of affection the night before.

"There's someone I need to go see in Deimos" he told her.

"Wanna come with me?" he asked. Now finish it off with one of those smiles Spiegel! He smiled a devastatingly handsome smile, making her blush. He wondered if with only a smile he could make her blush like that, what would happen if he did more?. Tricky ideas made their way to his head but before he could act on any, she stood.

"Not really" she smirked, making her way towards him. Her hips swaying underneath his t-shirt, teasing and taunting him in ways he could never do to her. "You should go without me" she said, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. Pressing her hardly covered body to his; it was one thing to tease a man in the middle of the afternoon, but to tease him when he'd just woken up?. Now that was an entirely different story.

"You sure?" he asked. His voice dropping to a lower timbre, _his bedroom voice_. He moved his hands to her waist, caressing and pinching. She was soft despite her hard living years.

"I'm sure" she smiled, removing herself from his grasp. Spike sighed, that's it? No kiss?.

"I'm taking a shower" she said, pulling clothes out of a small dresser in the corner of the room. Pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a yellow shirt.

"Mind if I join you?" he grinned.

"Maybe when you get back cowboy" she was teasing again. Spike almost groaned, he deserved a consolatory grope; he thought.

"Fine" he pouted, "I'll be back in a couple of days" he grabbed his shirt from the floor and strolled out into the hallway, hands firmly placed in his pockets.

Faye hadn't spoken of her little outburst of the night before, and he decided bringing up her past wasn't such a good idea. It made her uneasy for once, and he didn't like that. He liked to see Faye throwing insults and being loud and obnoxious. It was a charm that worked for her. Or maybe he was a masochist, who knows. But he really did like a girl who could kick his ass, and he was pretty sure Faye could take him down a notch. Whatever. He'd go to Deimos, do his business; and come back. Faye would be waiting, and he'd have to figure out a way to get her to show a little more affection.

He climbed aboard the swordfish and took off for Deimos. He wasn't even halfway there, when he started thinking about going back for Faye.

* * *

Ahh!! Why is Spike going to Deimos??!! But more importantly what's up with Faye??!! WHY DIDN'T SHE MAKE A MOVE ON SPIKE????!!!!!!!

Tune in to the next chapter to find out.... Kinda.... If I can get my shiz together. Or some reviews....Why yes this is extortion =D


	3. Chapter 3

Longer chapter. Two people reviewed -_- The story has 100 hits... If you hate the story that much maybe you should leave a review expressing your passionate hate? Seriously should I continue this? or what? But still thanks to those that left a nice little review =D it's nice to get feedback.

I don't own Cowboy Bebop... Nor the Lady Gaga song that inspired this fic. That belongs to Godga herself.

* * *

Out of all the things she was addicted to, bathing had to be the best. There was not a single time in Faye Valentine's life where a crisis occurred that she did not resolve while showering. Really, all her best thinking was done in there. The water was hot, just as how it should be. But then again Martian summer were some of the hottest, and no one was taking warm showers these days. Not Jet or Spike… Spike he seemed to be the main character in her story as of lately. And as much as she'd like to throw herself at him she wouldn't. Sure she'd been pining like a fool for almost two years, but they were complicated. Things could never be clear-cut with either of them, it was in their nature. So who could blame Faye for being suspicious of Spike's intentions. For all she knew Faye was the rebound girl. He was probably still in love with his dead ex-girlfriend, and thought Faye would be a good time; just another floozy to pass the time with. Well Faye Valentine was no idiot, and she wasn't about to play second fiddle to anyone.

Just thinking about it made her angry. Turning the shower off, she dried herself off; pulling on her outfit. Although she couldn't help but wonder who Spike had run off to see in such a hurry, she should have gone. She made her way to the commons, maybe Jet had something to keep her busy.

"Where'd Spike go?" Jet asked, looking up from the vid screen.

"Deimos. He didn't tell you?" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, what's he going to Deimos for?"

She shrugged. "Said he had to go see someone". Jet nodded, returning his gaze back to the screen, there was a bounty.

"Is that for me?" Faye grinned.

"Smallest of the small fry" he conceded, "You up for it?"

"Always" she answered.

A warm shower, Spike in her bed, and now a bounty. Today was turning out to be a pretty damn good day.

* * *

It was raining when he arrived in Deimos, story of his fucking life. He really shouldn't be here but the idiot in him couldn't stay away. He was here on syndicate business. Yeah I know what you're thinking; Spike! What the fuck?! Didn't you just die again for mixing in that business?. Well… yes. But that was the past, the old him, the ancient ways of the syndicate. It was different now, or at least he thought.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The communicator on the swordfish rang out a shrill sound. "I'm here" Spike said, announcing his arrival.

"There's a small diner at the edge of town, I'll send you the coordinates"

"Yeah" Spike said, pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket. "Is anyone else with you" the other man asked.

"No" he inhaled the lit cancer stick, "I'm alone"

"Good, meet me in 15 minutes"

The comm single faded. Now no one ever accused Spike of being the brightest bulb in the building, and he knew that meeting with a syndicate member was bound to turn into some sort of fight. But Robin; the man he was supposed to be meeting repeatedly assured Spike that nothing was going down. But still, it didn't stop that sinking feeling in his stomach when he thought about it. The ride to the diner was fast and he arrived first. The place was nice, had good food and the antique jukebox in the corner was playing Tom Waits. He took a seat in one of the booths towards the back; but it was irrelevant. If the Dragons wanted to keep tabs on him, no diner booth could stop them; no matter how hidden it was.

"You gonna order a drink sugar?" a gum-popping blonde waitress asked, snapping Spike out of his ill reverie.

"Coffee. Sugar no cream"

"Be right back with it" the blonde winked, she was flirting. Maybe he could get a free meal out of it. Seconds later she was back with a steaming cup of coffee, her ruby lips smiling seductively.

"Here you are sugar" she said, placing the cup in front of him. "Thanks" he smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. The girl was kind of cute, and he was just flirting no harm in that.

"Are you here by yourself? Or you waiting for someone?" she asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for someone." he responded. Years of crafting the perfect flirtatious attitude came pouring out in that one sentence. He'd always been a flirt, it helped his ass in lots of ways; usually by getting him out of sticky situations. And Vicious did always say that one smile from Spike and a girl would be willing to harbor a delinquent. His allure came handy.

"That's a shame" she pouted, "Y'know I get out of here in a couple hours… maybe we could-"

"Spike" the blonde was interrupted by Robin. "I see you arrived early". Upon seeing the suit, the waitress quickly ran off. Big, moody guys wearing suits weren't usually a good thing around here; especially those wearing trench coats. It was never a good sign.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Spike asked.

"Always straight and to the point" Robin smiled, "No wonder Mao was always talking about you".

"I'm a frank kind of guy" Spike grinned.

"Right" Robin cleared his throat, "The dragons have been in a state of complete chaos, no direction whatsoever", he paused.

"The issp has been victorious in shutting down many of our businesses, and if this goes on much longer, the red dragons will be reduced to a group of unorganized thugs".

"So? Why bring me into this?" this wasn't good at all. "I thought I was out. Or have you forgotten that day?".

"Exactly, you've been the only person to successfully bring down the red dragons. And in one single day!" he exclaimed.

"Why'd you ask me here?" Spike questioned, "It sure wasn't to reminisce over the past, what the hell do you want?" he could feel his jaw clenching and unclenching, he was antsy. He wanted to hit something.

Robin's clear blue eyes stared at Spike, a long minute stretched to an eternity. "We want you to take over" he finally said, the weight of that one phrase hitting Spike like a thousand bricks.

* * *

What had started as a good day had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Not only had the ship been empty of any sort of caffeine drink, but the red tail had been lacking fuel. Forcing Jet to drop her off at the station. And now the stupid bounty had gone hiding in some crappy apartments, if she wanted the money she'd have to look. With the glock secure in the back of her shorts she began searching; she knew he was in here somewhere. A sound to her left alerted her to his presence. He'd gone into a room.

Slowly she walked in, making sure to make her steps as quiet as possible. Cautiously she pulled her gun, this was going to be easy. Another noise and she turned back. There he was Adonis Starvos, a petty thief with a cool bounty of 3 million woolongs.

"You're a bounty hunter" he said.

"And you're the bounty" she smirked back.

"You won't turn me in" Adonis said confidently, she was Faye Valentine she had luck on her side.

"Sure about that?" her perfectly arched eyebrow raising in question. He nodded slowly before charging against her. Was he crazy?! She had a gun for fucks sake!. Shots rang out as she fired at him, but he was quick and managed to dodge them all. He reached her and with a fist managed to knock her on the ground. She groaned as she felt blood flowing out of her noise, that fucker had hit her pretty hard. She stood and landed a kick on his chest, she was about to deliver a punch when he took hold of her arms.

"Let go!" she yelled, his hands digging into her arms.

"You're very enticing miss bounty hunter" he leered, pushing her against the adjacent wall.

"Go to hell" she ground out, desperately trying to free herself. He smirked at her comment, shoving her to the floor along with him. He lay between her thighs, one hand groping and touching the naked skin there.

"Get off!" she tried to kick him off, but he was so much bigger than her. Faye was strong but certain men would always be much stronger, it wasn't an even fight.

"Oh yeah baby, I like it when you do that" he said, referring to the way she moved to free herself. She tried to kick, and scratch, and hit; but his body was bulky and didn't allow for much. And his grubby hands groping and touching wherever he pleased, she was done for.

"Why don't you scream for me? I like it when girls scream" he said lowly, his hands going to the waistband of his jeans. It made Faye want to throw up, how many other girls had he done this to?. One hand moved to her wrists, holding them both; while the other worked on the zipper of her shorts. His knees painfully digging in her thighs as he spread them. No. No. No. This wouldn't happen to her! It couldn't. If she could only get one clear shot at the asshole… her gun. Her gun! But where the fuck was it?. She whipped her head around looking for the only thing that could save her, it was just above her confined wrists. Now if only her hand could reach…

* * *

Alright so you're probably thinking WHAT THE HELL??!!! Faye's a tough chick, that wouldn't happen to her!! These kinds of things happen to women everywhere and it doesn't matter how fit they are. When panic sets in there's only so much one can do.

And now for seriously please review. I'm busting my non-existential balls here trying to write, and for what? no one seems to care. not cool people. =(

no updates till i get feedback. Yes I know i sound like a crazy bitch, but y'know reviews are like crack. Please supply me with my next fix.


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter. Just a transition. I know the description of Faye and Adonis was a little blah... But i'm not so great at writing action stuff, i just can't see it. But whatevs thanks for reading and reviewing =D

* * *

The bounty head was too busy trying to pull her shorts down that he failed to notice her hands reaching for the scattered gun. In a flash her hand gripped the gun; a shot rang out making Adonis stare in shock.

"I said get off!" she yelled, firing straight to his left shoulder. The impact made him stumble back; giving Faye plenty of room to get on her feet.

"You bitch!" he shrieked, the wound was oozing blood. Another shot to the thigh and he was crying out in pain. She should kill him.

"You fucking slut! You shot me!" he was stunned; couldn't believe her little self had put two bullet holes in him. "I'll make you pay!" what a fucking moron. He almost raped her, she saw the bruises forming on her arms, and she felt the blood caking on her upper lip. Without a thought she lifted her gun, aimed and fired. One clean shot through the head.

* * *

"You should have called me"

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy trying not to get raped!" she said. What was his deal? Did he not hear right or something?

"I meant after it happened." Jet said quietly.

"I know--I'm just. He almost--" she wanted to cry. And the looks Jet was giving weren't helping her out at all.

"I know" he nodded, his bionic hand rubbing the bald spot on his head. "I'll get you some ice for your face" he said, getting up from his place on the couch. The smack Adonis had given her wasn't really swelling but she figured it gave Jet something to do in such an uncomfortable situation. Moments later he came back; an ice pack, glass of water, and aspirins in hand.

"I thought your face might hurt" he said sheepishly, signaling towards the pain medicine.

"Thanks" she smiled. Pressing the ice pack to the side of her face. She was still shaken up over her catastrophic bounty hunt. Faye was no stranger to violence, but that had been something else entirely. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and forget it ever happened. Living in the Nile could be pretty decent. Rent was cheap and you never had to worry about noisy neighbors.

"Did Spike ever said when he was coming back?" Jet asked, pulling out two cigarettes from the ever present pack.

"No, just said he'd be gone a couple of days" she said distantly.

"Maybe you should give him a call"

"What? No-no-no you don't speak a word about this to Spike" she warned, "We'll act like nothing happened alright?"

"Why--"

"Just don't ok?" Faye pleaded.

"You don't think he's gonna notice something's up?" Jet asked. Stupid Jet and his stupid questions.

"No. I don't. Spike's an idiot."

"You don't give that boy enough credit"

"Whatever" she said, waving away his comment. It didn't matter, Spike wasn't going to know, and that's that. "I'm taking a shower" she said dismissively, leaving Jet and his two cents alone. She was going to take a long, scorching hot shower. She was going to put on her pajamas and go to bed. And she was going to fall asleep and pray Spike wouldn't till much later.


End file.
